


The Drunken Cowboy

by numbika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, its just fluff nothing angst, reader can be a female or male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: You just want a bottle of beer and chill. It's Christmas, you just met a drunken cowboy who had some issues with a dragon and alcohol.





	The Drunken Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading. I try my best. I just had to write something fluff at 1am.

You got the short straw today, so it was your turn to close the shop. You weren’t in a hurry even though it was Christmas evening, but you only had a frozen pizza and a laptop to celebrate with. So however, cliché was it, you searched for an open pub, preferably an empty one. One whiskey, maybe a couple of beers but you were sure you are going to survive the Holidays much jollier then otherwise.  
The establishment you found met your expectations. It was mostly empty and the couple of patrons still there stared into their drinks glassily, minding their own business. The pub wasn’t filled with the old and dull tunes of the thousand times repeated Christmas songs, but with just as old, but much less tiring old classics. Every patron in front of the counter was the usual burned out drinker, there was only one exception, whose outfit looked not only out of date, but out of century too. He wore spurred boots, red poncho, and brown cowboy hat.  
Hm.

With a small shrug, you walked to the counter. In the past, you Once on your vacation you have seen weirder. It was a guy dressed in an all”white mariachi outfit, wielding two shotguns and running around trying to gun down somebody. The Christmas cowboy was almost normal compared to that. You sat down to a barstool beside the anachronistic patron and ordered a bottle of beer. From the corner of your eye you watched the guy with the cowboy hat while the bartender opened your drink.  
The cowboy slowly tried to read the sticker on his whiskey bottle, his head resting on the counter, his lips slowly formed the words concentrating hard. He was quite good looking even while grimacing drunkenly and fighting with the reading. Your gaze met for a moment ad you sharply turned your head and gulped your beer.

“Iz…Iz there shhomting interesting on me?” Asked the man dressed as a sheriff and slowly pushed himself up into sitting.  
“Only…Cowboys are pretty rare nowadays.“ You looked him with a small smile. You hardly ever bothered to talk to drunks, but this one, even while drunk, had a voice like somebody massaged your ears.  
“Mhm…” He shrugged his shoulder and then lift up his glass. He searched for another drop of whiskey but was disappointed. He gave out a grunt and refilled his glass. “Just…needed to drink something. Waz thhirsty.”  
“Are you celebrating alone?” You asked suddenly and your conversation partner emptied his glass again,  
“Yezs. Im a hero ya know? And…And heroes always alone until they defeat the drago…” Your smile slowly widened as you listened to him. He slowly stopped and refilled his drink again. “No, thatz not right.” He chuckled and stared at you for a minute deep in thoughts. “I won’t hurt the dragon.”  
“But in the old fairy tales…  
“NO. I won’t hurt the dragon. I need the dragon. I want it. I want to be with the dragon not the princess or somethin…” He said with sudden determination. “You know…I know somebody. He iz….He iz like a dragon but not. You know. He lived through a lot and was hurt, and he is sombre and serious but…I think he iz better?” The man let out a small hiccup. ”I offered to him that I will save him from the princess and….Oh god, I’m being an asshole, aren’r I? I haven’t even properly int…introduced myself. Jesse. Jesse Mcree.” Putting aside dragons and princesses you were quite sure this idiot only drinks here today because of some love trouble.  
“My name is (Y/N). It’s a pleasure Jesse.” You answered.  
“Very nice name darlin,“ nodded he and put his hat on his head. Only backwards. “really, and nice to meet you. Sorry if I talk to much...the alcohol just got my tongue running. My thoughts are in disarray.”  
“Not a problem…That’s how is it when you got dumped by a dragon.”  
“ If ya would know him…He is so serious but cute when he concentrates during training. And how beautiful is he…Ya would be heartbroken too. He is always got my back and I got his and…Ya think I should call him again?” Asked him and started to search in his pockets.  
“Jesse, I don’t know you longer than 10 minutes but that much I know that drunk calls seldom end good.  
“But…” He looked at you desperately like a hurt puppy. You were certain in two things. Firstly, that you would very much like to hug him. And secondly, is that anyone said no to these brown eyes must be an idiot.  
“But?”  
“Don’t know…Dragon.” You couldn’t help but chuckled a little.  
“Dragon?”  
“Wonderful Dragon.” Nodded Jesse and placed his elbows on the table.

His drunken ramblings most likely would have lasted the whole night if not for the arrival of somebody a couple of minutes later. The new arrival walked right to you.  
“Jesse I’m pretty sure the one you are talking ab…” You started but a cardboard box landed in the counter, right in front of Jesse.  
“McCree, it was very hard to find you.“ Said the man sternly, but you couldn’t help to notice the worry in his voice, however well he tried to mask it.”You called me four times, but the first three times you disconnected before I could say hello, and the fourth time you started to ramble about princesses and saving me.” While he talked you looked up and down the man. It was hard to decide if he or McCree was the more handsome. He had Asian ancestry and he choose his words very deliberately and precisely. His black trousers and coat couldn’t hide how god condition he was in. His face was handsome, and his hair was cut up a little. You asked for another beer while you watched the show. It was quite interesting. McCree stood up and straightened his belt. Only now you noticed his robotic arm. Who could these guys be?

“I…I only wanted to…”Started a little bit nervously McCree. “I wanted to ask if you would like to celebrate with me my drag…Hanzo.” It seemed like the sudden nervousness scrubbed his mind a little of the alcohol daze. The dramatic moment was hampered a little bit by the loud belching and hiccupping of the other guests. Still, Hanzo looked like he blushed a little.  
“Alright.“ Said Hanzo with determination in his voice.  
“But…why? I mean…Alright?”  
“You heard it right. We are going to celebrate together, I can’t eat this cake alone anyway…But the dragon-” Hanzo couldn’t finish his sentence. Jesse almost jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. It looked like the first kiss of two teenagers. Little bit clumsy and awkward, short, but very enthusiastic. You drank a mouthful of beer again, while Jesse gave you a huge happy grin.  
“I found my dragon.”  
“Good work. I will drink for your health.” You nodded smiling, and lift up your beer.  
“And, who might you be?” Asked Hanzo slowly rubbing his red cheeks and straightening his coat.  
“Oh well Im just a lucky fellow who happened to drink with your knight.”  
“They listened me…Although I was piss drunk. They are my companion…my horse.”

You almost choked on your beer and Jesse patted your back laughing. Hanzo apologized profusely for his partners rudeness and explained how when he drinks, he becomes an idiot. After that, they took the cardboard box and left into the snowfall outside. You couldn’t help to notice that they were holding hands.


End file.
